Day And Night In One: Solaris Moon's Origins
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Yeah, I've finally gotten around to posting this. I'll update as often as possible. Finally you can see how Solaris and the Reikai Tantei met!
1. Beginnings

Day and Night in one: Solaris Moon's origins  
  
Story One of the Solaris series  
  
Solaris: Yeah, I'm sure you've been on pins and needles waiting for this story. Well, wait no longer! It's not quite all written out yet, but I'll try to update as often as possible. Read on! I don't own YYH, this is the full disclaimer for the whole story. Oh, and I've been posting stories out of order, sorry!   
-----------------------------------------------------   
Part One: A Strange Request   
-----------------------------------------------------   
"Guys, you've all been working really hard lately..." Koenma began.  
  
"Naw, ya think?" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"...And I want to give you four a break. So here are some tickets to a stage show nearby. I think you'll like it." Koenma finished, shooting a glare at Yusuke.  
  
"Huh? 'Thick as Thieves, performed by the Makai Actor's Company'? You let DEMONS into REIKAI?!" Kuwabara questioned in shock.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Flat-Face, you work with a demon. Your best friend is a half demon. And you work with a spirit fox, which is just a few levels away from a demon. You are a baka." Hiei sighed.  
  
"Can it, shrimpoid!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"I'd like to know why you did that myself, Koenma." Kurama said. Koenma sighed an exasperated sigh.  
  
"The paperwork was in order, and they've been in Reikai for a lot longer than you may think." Koenma said.  
  
"How long?" Hiei asked, taking a break from pounding the snot out of Kuwabara.  
  
"Almost a year and three months. In fact, tonight will make it a year, three months and one day exactly. Either way, it's a really funny play, and Kurama, I think there are a couple of people I think you'd like."  
  
"What, more fox spirits?" Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with fox spirits?" Kurama asked. "Besides, if they're from the Makai, they're demons, not spirits."  
  
"Precisely. And one of those demons is the main female lead." Koenma nodded.  
  
"But what of the other? Guy, girl, single, taken, what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, they're like a traditional group, and they talk to the audience as they leave. So I got the chance to meet her. I believe she was raving about the beauty of it here as compared to the Makai when another fox demon came out of nowhere, said something to anger the girl and got her face pinched. Then she introduced her as her muse and the only other fox demon in the company." Koenma said. "Neither are taken."  
  
"You didn't have to give details. A simple 'single girls' would have sufficed." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"All right! Hot foxes, here comes Youko!" Kurama cried, then slapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry. Youko." he apologized after a second.  
  
"Well, are we going or what? Let's go scope out those girls!" Kuwabara grinned.  
  
"Thought Yukina was your one true love." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"She is! I'm taken, I'm not dead!" Kuwabara said loudly.  
  
"He keeps hitting on Yukina and he will be." Hiei snarled to Kurama, who laughed a little as they left.   
-------------------   
At the theater, an auburn haired foxgirl peered out from behind the curtain to see the audience. A red haired foxgirl snuck up behind her.  
  
"Full house?" the red head asked.  
  
"Full house. People are even standing against walls to watch." the auburn said, brown eyes startlingly bright. The red head's own green eyes creased into a smile.  
  
"You're the one they're watching, you know. Heck, I was lucky to get a job backstage."  
  
"It's your attention span, my dear muse." the auburn laughed. The red head listened intently, then hugged the auburn.  
  
"It's almost show time. Knock 'em dead, well, knock 'em back to life. Break a leg and watch your tail." the red head grinned, the last sentence the fox actor's standard 'good luck'. The auburn grinned and softly walked onstage, heels tapping the floor. As she sat down, she picked up a nail file and looked attractively bored. It was the role she was born to play, but inside she was writhing with nerves. Tonight was a night that could land her in prison or make her the most respected girl of the Makai Actor's Company, even if she was a newcomer.   
-------------------   
The curtains opened to a very lovely, very bored fox demon. Kurama thought she was lovely at first sight, and could tell that she was born to play her role. A rather odd looking demon stormed onstage, muttering something and anyone could see the fox repress a shudder at the demon's appearance. He spoke the first line as she admired her nails.  
  
"Ame, where's the new guy?"  
  
"He's off on a burger run. Said something about needing to eat. He's such a wuss." she said lazily, yet loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Ame... that's my little brother. Just because you're older doesn't mean that you boss him. _We_ boss _you_." That remark made the foxgirl jump to her feet in anger and stroll over to the other demon.  
  
"Oh, so even though I have seniority, I can be bossed by a newcomer just because I am a girl? If this weren't all I could do, I'd quit!" she said in fury.  
  
"Ame, if you quit, we'd have a price on your head faster than you could twitch that pretty little tail of yours." the demon said, reaching for her tail. She slapped his hand.  
  
"Don't you touch my tail, boss man. Personal property." This statement elicited laughter.  
  
"Hiei... can you read her mind to find out her name? They were out of programs." Kurama whispered.  
  
"I was trying. But it isn't working. There's some sort of ward around the stage to keep my Jagan out." Hiei replied quietly.  
  
"What he was muttering?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Most likely." Hiei nodded. So they sat through the rest of the increasingly funny play. Just before the end, Kurama asked Hiei an odd favor. "A flower stand? What's the point, you keep roses under your hair."  
  
"Takes spirit energy. Just tell me, can you find one with your Jagan?"  
  
"There's a flower vendor just outside. If you leave just after curtain calls, you can get some and get back in here before the crowd." Hiei sighed. At the end the foxgirl advanced.  
  
"And our newcomer, who played Ame, Solaris Moon!" At that, Kurama left quietly, and bought some red roses from the vendor. Suddenly, in his mind, Youko spoke up.  
  
_Let me out for a while._  
  
_-Not happening, Youko. I still haven't forgiven you for your 'hot foxes' remark. Besides, I'd have to be angry if I even wanted you out.-_ (A/N: I've heard that if he gets angry enough, Youko appears, so I'm just going with that, okay?)  
  
_Your mother works in a pickle factory._  
  
_-WHAT?-_ Kurama thought. The blatant lie about his mother's job ticked him off just enough for Youko to seize control.  
  
_Ha ha. That's the oldest and dumbest insult in any of the three worlds and seven hells. Now I get the foxes all to myself!  
_  
_-You know I'm going to get you for this.-_  
  
Youko snickered and returned to the theater to see Solaris and the other fox right by each other.  
  
"I'm telling you, Foxglove, earlier is better! No witnesses."  
  
"Ladies..." Youko said in his most charming voice. Both looked up. He could see that they both looked 16, and judging by how soft their ears and tails looked, they were either very young (as in not older than 150 years old), or they used a lot of conditioner to keep them soft. And apparently they recognized him.  
  
"Foxglove, you're right, later is better." Solaris nodded. Then both looked at each other and whispered, "Is that Youko Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, I am. For you, lovely Ame." he smiled. Solaris smiled and handed the sweet smelling roses to Foxglove.  
  
"Be a dear and put these in my tent, please." Foxglove rolled her eyes but left. "We had heard you were back, but we couldn't get tickets to the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Is it true that you're a member of the Reikai Tantei?" she asked in awe.  
  
"In my spare time." he grinned.  
  
"If you think both of us like you, I'm sorry. Foxglove has heard all about Hiei and she's madly in love with him." Solaris apologized.  
  
"What of you?" Youko asked, arm around Solaris's waist.  
  
"Well, I'm partial to the human Kurama, but you're pretty cool in person. I never thought I'd actually meet you." Solaris blushed. The weird demon walked over.  
  
"Hey, she's not easy, she's waiting until she's married. Probably to me." he smiled smugly.  
  
"Joshi, the first sentence is right, but you had no right to tell, and second, ha ha ha... No." Solaris said, blushing.  
  
See, she picked me. Besides, I don't think any amount of plastic surgery could make you look any better. And she's got taste. So, Solaris, shall we go to dinner?" Youko asked.  
  
"Here comes Foxglove, I've gotta tell her." Solaris said as Foxglove came over excitedly.  
  
"I think I saw Hiei-Sama!"  
  
"He's here, Foxglove. Mind if I take Solaris to dinner?" Youko asked charmingly.  
  
"Go for it, Prince of Thieves." Foxglove grinned, then watched him walk out, arm about Solaris's waist.  
  
"Th-That's Youko Kurama? I'm glad I wasn't killed!" Joshi shuddered.  
  
"Joshi, I thought you went to the tournament." Foxglove said.  
  
"I couldn't get a good seat that last day."  
--------------------  
"Over dinner, Youko could see that Solaris was nervous. Finally he asked her, "how old are you and Foxglove?"  
  
"Both of us are a little over 100 years old. Why do you always have to bring Foxglove in? Do you just like red heads better?" Solaris asked, seeming jealous.  
  
"Not necessarily. Just curious. Could you stop twisting that pendant? It's distracting." Youko said. She stopped turning the gold and emerald heart pendant on its gold chain.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"How long have you acted?"  
  
"Since Foxglove and I left home when we were 40. Not with MAC, but we just joined almost a year and five months ago." Solaris said.  
  
"Now who's bringing Foxglove into the conversation?" Youko laughed. Solaris did too, blushing and hesitantly. "Who gave you the necklace?"  
  
"Oh, this? I got it for myself. It's my birthstone. Foxglove's too. We're twins. Well, I guess since a muse is born the same day as their person, it's a no brainer that we're twins." Solaris smiled. Youko paid and got to his feet.  
  
"Let's leave here. Find somewhere more private." he smiled as he draped an arm around the fox's thin waist.  
  
"Uh, when Joshi said I was... saving myself, he wasn't lying." Solaris blushed nervously.  
  
"Now, I never said that was why we were leaving." Youko smiled. Solaris heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"I've actually got to get back soon. We're leaving tomorrow for a new part of Reikai. 'Thick as Thieves' is a really popular production. Rave reviews."  
  
"About before. Were you jealous of my curiosity of Foxglove?" Youko grinned.  
  
"Sort of, if you want the truth. Oh! I absolutely have to get back to the camp!" Solaris cried in alarm. Just then, Youko swooped down to kiss her. (A/N: Yeah, she's 5'3" tall. He'd have to lean over to kiss her unless she was somehow almost two feet taller.) After a few long seconds, Solaris pulled away. "You know I'm young enough to be your kid. Thank goodness." she sighed.  
  
"What's that mean?" he grinned.  
  
"Uhm, this?" Solaris said as she kissed him quickly and ran off. Youko smiled, she was so young and adorable.(A/N: He was leaning over to look her in the eyes, okay? Don't ask for an explanation for everything!)  
  
_-Hate to break you out of your thoughts, but can I have my body back?-_  
  
_Technically, this is my body, but I'll give you control._ Youko thought as he reverted to his human form. Kurama ran back to the theater to see Koenma.  
  
"Finally he's back. Where were you?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Youko took the leading lady out for dinner." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Not even going to ask. You four need to get over to the main vault NOW! I just heard rumors about a theft that was going to take place there!"   
------------------------------------   
Solaris: Read, review. No flames please!


	2. The Little Thief

Day and Night in one: Solaris Moon's origins  
  
Solaris: So I don't have to say it in further chapters of this story, here's the disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Read on!   
------------------------   
Part two: The little thief  
--------------------------   
"So, how was the dinner?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Youko succeeded in embarrassing her, and she still stayed. He actually was very polite, it's just his questions were of the prying variety. And then he kissed her. I'm still not over that." Kurama sighed.  
  
"I know full well you two are only small talking to hide your worry that baka-sama will somehow screw up this mission. I'm keeping watch and he's doing just fine. Now drink your stupid coffee and shut up. I'm just waiting for him to mess up." Hiei said, his jagan glowing under the bandana.  
  
"That's not very kind." Kurama said chidingly.  
  
"Of course not, that's Hiei." Yusuke joked.   
-------------------   
Meanwhile in the vault, a feminine figure in tight fitting clothing examined a precious gemstone, an emerald, then snatched it in her red painted fingernails. In a split second, the emerald appeared to be back on it's pedestal, but it was in the girl's hands. Forgetting the rope she had used to get inside in the first place, she walked away, humming jauntily. Unfortunately, she triggered a pressure sensitive pad, which set off an alarm.  
  
"Shoot!" the girl hissed as she ran blindly away from the noise. As she rounded a corner, she ran smack into a male figure, who grabbed the wrist holding the gem. The pressure of his grip forced her to drop the gem into his other open palm.  
  
"I don't believe it, he caught her!" another person on the roof gasped at the same time as Hiei. The boys and the other figure ran to see the scene. The other person got to it first. "Dorobo no Ame-San!"the other feminine figure cried. Kuwabara slipped the emerald into his pocket and caught the wrist of the other girl. Both were clad in black, had kerchiefs over their heads and shawls around their waists.  
  
"Nice going, Dorobo no Yasei-San." the first girl growled. Just then the boys got there.  
  
"Can't believe I'm saying this, but good job, Kuwabara." Yusuke said in shock.  
  
"Nothing to it." he smiled smugly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. The first one ran smack into you and the second charged in blindly. You're right, nothing to it." Hiei remarked cattily, then declared, "I'll get the second one. Kurama, get the first one." As the two boys held the girls' arms behind their backs, one could be heard to growl, and Kurama realized it was his girl. Kuwabara replaced the emerald and then returned to the group.  
  
"Now let's unmask these ladies." Kurama declared. Hiei pulled the mask off his girl first, and to everyone's surprise, fox ears popped up. "Hey! That's Solaris's muse, Foxglove! So if that's Foxglove..." Kurama thought, then carefully untied the other girl's kerchief, praying his suspicions were wrong. Familiar fox ears popped up and Kurama blinked several times before it registered that it was Solaris Moon.  
  
"Ladies, I hate to say this, but you're under arrest." Yusuke said in shock.  
  
"You'll never take us alive, coppers!" Foxglove shouted. Solaris placed her head on her muse's shoulder, since her hands were being bound behind her back by her kerchief.  
  
"Foxglove, it's over. They caught us, and I won't resort to suicide to escape, I don't care what Joshi taught us." she said softly, in a totally different tone than at the earlier dinner, a more sad tone.  
-----------------------   
Later that night, Kurama sat outside the room Solaris was in to hear her questioning. After a while, he heard her shout at her interrogator, "Look, if you really want to keep that emerald safe, you'll have to arrest the whole Makai Actor's Company! All of them are thieves, and Foxglove and I had to join! We were starving to death, dammit!" Then he heard a soft, "Sorry, I didn't mean to curse." Typical Solaris. Then he heard a shatter. "DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL!" Kurama barged in just then to relieve the frightened spirit. Solaris turned away from him.  
  
"Solaris, I'm sure you know what's going to happen."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've known all along. I told Joshi that he needed to go legit, but no. He says that only losers are legit. Well, who's the loser in this situation?" she said in what seemed an angered tone.  
  
"Solaris, there are other options. It all depends on your history. Is this your first offense? What of MAC?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's our first offense. MAC has a history. It's why we don't stay in one place for long. In the year and three months we've been here, we've moved on fast. If he packed up and left now, you could intercept him pretty fast. Those tents are heavy." Solaris said, still turned away from Kurama, sitting on her legs in the chair, her long-since-unbound hands under her chin and her ears down in disgrace. Kurama walked over to her to find her crying. "Joshi always said that legit was for losers. Well, who's the losers now, the wanna be legit foxes or the thieves?" Solaris sobbed. Kurama wiped away her tears and pulled her out of the chair and to her feet. He let her cry into his shoulder, looking to the ceiling and wishing that it hadn't been Solaris. She was too interesting to be banished to the Makai again forever. Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"As soon as we found out about MAC, we wanted to leave, but Joshi wouldn't let us. He threatened hit men if we left. He said we'd never have it as good without him, that we'd die fast." she sobbed. Kurama had never seen a fox demon in tears like this. "We didn't want to die. Survival instincts kicked into overdrive." Just then, two ogres burst in, Koenma following them. They pulled Solaris away, tears still streaming down her face. She reached out for Kurama, like a small child for a parent or a beloved toy. "Kurama!" she cried. Koenma had to hold him back himself; luckily he was in teen form.  
  
"Solaris!" Kurama called, reaching out for her. For a second, their fingers brushed, and somehow Kurama was hit with such a wave of pain and sorrow that he could hardly breathe. Then she was dragged away.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kurama? She's a thief!" Koenma scolded.  
  
"So was Youko and you still trust him. It was their first offense. The director of MAC threatened them. They wanted to leave, but they wanted to live. He would have sent hit men after them!" Kurama said as he pulled free.  
  
"It's a spell, snap out of it!" Koenma said. Kurama pointed to the damp patch on his shoulder.  
  
"Those are her tears she shed. Is that a spell?"  
  
"She's an actress! They're good with the water works!"  
  
"Not them. Foxglove said that if a crying scene was required, she had to mince onions or something to get Solaris to cry on cue. Another good thing about their ward to prevent jagan mind reading; it kept in all smells." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey, where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Had to get home. The baka almost passed out. And Solaris wants to talk to Kurama."  
  
"Oh. Kurama, go talk to her. Tell her I'm making my decision." Koenma said. Kurama did. Solaris was sitting by herself, still crying silently.  
  
"Solaris..." Kurama said. She rushed to the bars looking like a puppy in a pound. She was small enough to reach through the bars and the bars were just wide enough for Kurama to reach through. The two foxes sank to their knees.  
  
"Kurama, I didn't even succeed, I can't get punished badly, can I? They separated me and Foxglove, so I haven't even got my muse!" she cried, her tears flowing.  
  
"Koenma is deciding now. I'm sure it won't be bad. Uh, when our fingers brushed earlier..."  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen!"  
  
"No, it's just... I somehow felt what you felt for a minute. I'm just wondering if you could feel what I felt."  
  
"No. Maybe if we join hands..." Solaris suggested. Kurama pulled back a hand just as she did, and the two locked fingers. He tried his best to feel hopeful. "I feel fear... a little hope, but strong fear. Maybe it's just really strong emotions." she said.  
  
"Must be. I can tell that you're terrified. Don't worry, Solaris. It'll be okay." Kurama said as Solaris let her head sink against the bars of her cell. "I hope..."  
----------------------------  
Solaris: **-Typing rapidly, the sounds of an old cartoon in the background. Kurama walks in, and read over her shoulder-  
**  
Kurama: Solaris, are you sure you should be writing this stuff? It might give the readers the wrong idea about the friends only relationship between the two.  
  
Solaris: Can't you just stop insinuating stuff about my writing? I've explained all this stuff several times.  
  
Kurama: And another thing, must you have the television going in the background?  
  
Solaris: Yes. Gives me inspiration sometimes, and provides noise so I don't die of boredom. I have to have at least two things going when I type or write: my brain and some form of noise. Now go be a dear and get me a soda. Or make sure that Hiei doesn't kill Foxglove for kicking his butt at SA2B.   
(Translations:  
Dorobo no Ame-San:Miss Rain Theif  
Dorobo no Yasei-San:Miss Wild Thief)


	3. The Plan

Day and Night in One: Solaris Moon's origins  
--------------------------------------   
Solaris: Part three! Yay!  
--------------------------------------   
Kurama sat with Solaris for a while longer until Hiei came and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's asleep, you know. And her muse was telling the truth. She doesn't cry on cue." Hiei said. Kurama still didn't let go of her hand. "Kurama, Koenma is about to deliver a sentence. Now release her hand and let's go. Maybe you can help her out." Kurama unclenched his fingers and smoothed her hair. Then he followed Hiei.  
  
"Now that you've joined us, I think I have a solution. Foxglove suggested it. Uh, what was it again, Foxglove?" Koenma asked. Kurama turned his attention to the foxgirl draped casually over a chair.  
  
"We turn in the MAC, you put us under the supervision of the Reikai Tantei and let us have our own house." she said lazily.  
  
"Yeah. It worked for me. Kurama, you can go let Solaris out." Koenma said as he handed Kurama the cell key. Hiei followed and, as soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to Kurama.  
  
"She was putting on that act. She was sobbing in her cell before they called her. Before I got in the room, she was sitting straight up in her chair." Hiei growled.  
  
"She has a crush on you." Kurama sighed. As his heels tapped the floor, Solaris awoke.  
  
"What's going on? Is Foxglove okay?" Solaris asked, hands wrapped around the bars. Hiei almost exploded at that.  
  
"What is WITH you? Stop worrying so much about her! She never asked if you were okay!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"I can't help it. She's my muse, and a little...okay, a lot flighty. I have to worry about her or else no one will!" Solaris declared.  
  
"You'll stress yourself to death, you know. Come on, Foxglove came up with a good solution." Kurama smiled at her.  
  
Upon hearing Foxglove's idea, Solaris promptly hugged her muse, smiling. "Foxglove, that's a great idea!" she cried happily. Foxglove suddenly pushed her away, a strange look on her face.  
  
"Don't do that. We aren't pups any more. You can stop patronizing me." Foxglove said snobbily. Solaris took a few steps back, wrists crossed over her heart and a betrayed look on her face.  
  
"But...I thought..."  
  
"I'm your muse, not your pup, thank God. So stop thinking of me as a child." Foxglove said stonily. Solaris gasped and backed up a few more steps, then turned and ran from the room. Just then Yusuke came back in.  
  
"That is one volatile fox chick. I go to ask her what's wrong, she practically bites my head off just to tell me to shut up and leave her alone." he blinked.  
  
"Muse, you have no heart! What could inspire you to be so cruel?" Hiei shouted.  
  
"I was just distancing myself, like you would, Hiei-Sama." Foxglove said, head downcast.  
  
"I don't do that to my friends! Not unless I have good reason!" Hiei shouted. As Kurama turned to leave, Hiei said, "Don't bother. She'll be back soon." Just then you could hear Solaris's voice approaching, and she sounded irate.  
  
"Lemme go, you neanderthal! I'm older than you'll ever be! Let me go!" Solaris screamed as Kuwabara walked in, holding her up by a wrist.  
  
"Didn't your mommy teach you not to run in the halls?" he chided.  
  
"Let her go, you oaf!" Foxglove shouted as she jumped up to free Solaris. As soon as she had succeeded, she tried to hug her. "I am so sorry!" Solaris viciously shoved her away, glaring at her muse with tears of anger flowing.  
  
"No, no more hugs. No more patronization. After all, I'm extending the same courtesy to you, my dear muse. Now let's get this over with. I want to see Joshi caught." she declared.  
  
"Hold it! I just noticed something!" Kuwabara said. "Ever notice how the fox girls and the shrimp are the same height? How tall are you two?"  
  
"Five feet three inches, if it matters. And that's not counting the ears." Foxglove answered. "That's a dumb question."  
  
"Yes it was. Let's got capture us a thief!" Yusuke grinned.   
-----------------------------------   
Solaris: Yes, animosity between the muse and foxgirl. It was inevitable. Read and review! 


	4. The Capture

Day and Night in One: Solaris Moon's Origins  
---------------------------   
Part Four: The capture   
---------------------------   
"They're late..." Joshi said, pacing.  
  
"Joshi, they're big girls. Maybe it was traffic or Solaris got hungry. You know how she is." a minor demon said.  
  
"They went by foot, and Solaris ate right before she left." he growled, tempted to slap the demon.  
  
"So you finally got dear little 'Ame' into your clutches? Congrats!"  
  
"You fool, of course I didn't! Otherwise I'd be smiling! She had dinner with the Youko Kurama. He chalked her dislike of me up to the fact that she has class. And the little bitch didn't dispute it! She ought to be grateful to me for pulling her and her urchin of a muse off the streets!" he said in a fury.  
  
"Who's an urchin? You can't possibly be talking about me." a familiar voice said. Joshi turned to see Solaris and Foxglove in the door of the tent.  
  
"You're late! What took you?" Joshi fumed.  
  
"The law. A lot of fuss over some gem." Solaris sighed, holding out the emerald in her palm. Joshi started to smile as he watched Solaris replace the gem in a pouch at her hip, then he pulled both girls into a hug.  
  
"Heheh! My girls are the best!" he grinned. (A/N:Think Tarukone from the Yukina saga.) Both pushed him away at the same time.  
  
"Hands off the tail!" both yelled simultaneously. Then Solaris slammed the emerald onto the table. "Joshi, we got some folks here who'd like to meet you." Solaris said. Just then the Reikai Tantei bust in.  
  
"Wha-what? The Reikai Tantei!" Joshi yelled.  
  
"Yeah. And we aren't here for auditions, either." Yusuke grinned. "You're under arrest!"  
  
"Twice in one night. Do you think he's having too much fun saying that?" Solaris asked.  
  
"Most likely." Foxglove answered. Suddenly Joshi grabbed Solaris by the wrist and put a sharp nail to her throat.  
  
"Do anything to me and the foxgirl gets it!" he said. Solaris drew up a leg and stomped on his foot, forcing him to release her. Then she kicked him in the most painful place possible. As he drew up on the floor in pain, she rejoined the group. The rest of the company (who had converged outside of the tent) gave up right then and there.  
  
"Well, all's well that ends well. Tomorrow, you can go look at houses. Heck, we'll even cover the costs!" Koenma said later, grinning madly.  
  
"Don't bother. I'm sure Miss Independent would rather go home." Solaris said cattily about Foxglove.  
  
"Solaris..." Foxglove laughed, "Surely you aren't still mad about earlier?"  
  
"Oh yes I am." Solaris said in a tone that would even freeze ice.  
  
"Well, I should have known. Let me just put it this way: why go back to the Makai when, one, our old home was demolished, and two, I could live with one of the people I like best?"  
  
"Hiei, I'll bet." Solaris said.  
  
"No, you! Hiei's just a very good bonus." Foxglove smiled. Solaris grinned back.  
  
"We already found a house, Koenma. We can move in tomorrow." Solaris smiled.  
  
"Hey, what about school?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, I can go to Meiou easily. It's just a short bus ride away. And Foxglove wanted to attend Tokyo High." Solaris explained.  
  
"No, how? In case you haven't realized, you're fox girls!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I can look human, no problem. I was always better at spells like that. And Tokyo High is uniform optional, so Foxglove can wear jeans and the like, cover her tail with a shawl, and hold her ears down with a headband. See? Simple." Solaris shrugged.   
----------------------  
Just in case I didn't translate it earlier, "Ame" means "Rain". 


	5. Moving in, Moving on

Day and Night in One: Solaris Moon's Origins  
-------------------------  
Part Five: Moving in, Moving on  
------------------------- 

It was around 9 in the morning. Solaris bit her bottom lip and fidgeted with her thin gold chain anxiously. Foxglove was zoning to music and Kurama was looking past Solaris out the window. Yusuke and Kuwabara were a few seats back, arguing about whether Spiderman or Batman could kick the other's butt. Hiei didn't take the bus. Kurama looked over at Solaris and gently tapped her hand.

"Don't do that, you'll break the chain. Don't be nervous, either. Next stop is just a few blocks from your house. Say... did you get a new necklace?" he asked, pointing to a black cord around her neck, where 11 beads were, in a mirrored pattern of black, white, blue, green, pink and red.

"Yeah. It's a reminder of my punishment for my folly, so I don't make the same mistake over again. See, black is the dark time when I fell in with the company, white is when the Reikai Tantei caught me and began my rescue, blue is the dark time of my fear, green is the emerald and it's illusion that I'm glad Joshi didn't try to pick up since all he'd have gotten was a fistful of air, pink was the rescue and red is a reminder that I have some hope. The other side is Foxglove's, same meanings. And when this is over, I'll cut it off and save it." Solaris explained.

"Cut it off? Why? Isn't there a clasp or something?" Kurama asked.

"No. I made it myself out of some weird kind of plastic beading thread, and it's fastened by a connector. It won't come off unless I cut it off." Solaris said as the bus came to a halt at her stop. "Come on, it's a few blocks away."

About five minutes later, they stood in front of a gate that had Solaris's name on it. As they entered, they saw her lovely new house. It had two stories and an attic, plus a forest of sorts. There were rose bushes and lilac everywhere, and by a small pond grew some weeping willows. Sakura trees abounded and it was just the place that any foxgirl would love. Foxglove put her purse and backpack down to run into the forest happily. Solaris unlocked her front door and walked in. Her slippered feet padded softly into the carpeted living room, and tapped into the tiled kitchen. She then reappeared to run upstairs.

"Wow! All of these rooms are so spacious! And six of them! With the four downstairs, that makes 10!" she shouted back down. Then you could hear her feet pounding up one last flight of stairs. Kurama followed her footsteps to find her in the biggest attic he had ever seen. "It's perfect for a studio!" she smiled.

"You know there's a basement too." he smiled back. She nodded.

"Yeah. Foxglove wants it to be a game room. So I've got plenty of guestrooms and a nice spacious home. Hey, where does Hiei live?" she asked.

"Nowhere in particular I suppose."

"Could you suggest that he come live here? Foxglove would be ecstatic and it'd be easier to keep an eye on us. Or three." Solaris smiled. Kurama nodded. By 7 that night, Hiei was settled into his new home and room, Solaris helping to paint it black. Foxglove had been roped into helping Kurama shop. "The best thing is that all the things I do to this house are a reward for turning in MAC!" Solaris laughed evilly. "Don't mess with the best!" Hiei smiled as she said that, he could really get to like this girl.

"So what do all the rooms look like?" Hiei asked 30 minutes later when it was done. Solaris, who had been sitting on the floor, got to her feet.

"C'mon, I'll give you the tour and my plans!" she grinned. They started with the downstairs. "The living room is going to be great around the holidays. I'm going to have a pretty good size TV there, and shelves for books, plushies, DVDs, videos, and the like over there. The big kitchen is great too, but I want to convert the sunporch into a greenhouse. In order to do that, I need to get the roof removed and a glass one installed, not to mention the door. And the back doors aren't what I want either. I want traditional Japanese doors in front of the screens. The four rooms downstairs are strictly guest rooms, and the basement is a game room. All permanent rooms are on the second floor. Obviously you saw yours. Foxglove had hers painted a soft gold and got a bed and bookshelf combo. She has a desk, chair, phone, and laptop computer. And now for my room!" Solaris smiled. The tour had gone from downstairs to upstairs pretty fast.

Hiei stared in the doorway of her room in shock. The walls were lilac, the bed had a purple leopard print cover, and sheer black curtains covered the door to the balcony. Even though it was shut he could tell that the closet was spacious. There was a huge bookshelf, a good-sized desk with a laptop computer on it, a computer chair, and a nightstand with a French style rotary phone on it. It actually looked nice.

"I guess the other three rooms are guest rooms." Hiei surmised. She nodded.

"Hey, taidama!" Foxglove yelled from downstairs. Solaris ran downstairs, Hiei following reluctantly. Just like he had suspected she'd do, the muse tried to hug him.

"Just a little housewarming present." Kurama smiled as he handed Solaris a small azalea bonsai. She smiled as she took it, set it on a table behind her and kissed Kurama on the side of his face. (A/N: Aww... How cute.)

"Hey, save that for when the impressionable aren't around!" Hiei said.

"What? It was a friend thing. Oh, and earlier, I called some carpet installers. They'll be here tomorrow. Oh!" Solaris said as she hit the palm of her hand, "Kurama, any specific decorations for your guest room?"

"No. I looked at it earlier, and the green bedspread and curtains are perfect." he smiled. "Hiei, please don't kill the carpet installers.

"Yeah, they're putting down carpet in yours and Solaris's rooms," Foxglove nodded.

**-The next day-**

A girl with wavy curly auburn hair stepped into a class at Meiou High. Her ears were pierced funny, two in the right ear lobe and one in the left. She seemed nervous, but strangely calm at the same time. "Class, this is our new student, Solaris Moon." the teacher said. A few idiots laughed, but a quick death glare on the parts of both her and the teacher cut them short. The new girl smiled pleasantly and waved a bit.

"Hello." she said. Her voice had a strange ring to it, soft, but it could be heard all through the crowded room.

"Yes, well, why don't you sit by Shuichi? The boy with the long red hair." the teacher suggested. The glares from fangirls were ignored by all parties involved.  
----------------------  
"Class, this is Foxglove Adiea. (A/N: That's pronounced Ay-DEE-yah. Some old song was on and one of the lyrics sounded like 'Adiea'. It sounded perfect for her last name.) the teacher at Tokyo High said. "Why don't you sit by Mujaki, the girl with the blonde hair over there?" the teacher said, so Foxglove walked over. (A/N: Mujaki = Innocence) Mujaki was awfully quiet, so Foxglove held her tongue. It was only the beginning of the day and she was already missing Hiei.

_I gotta get a locket for my charm bracelet..._she thought.

Around 11, Hiei let the carpet guys in, and ended up stopping one from stealing a pretty silver music box containing a ring of a blue opal set in silver. Solaris loved that box and ring.

At the end of the day, Foxglove entered the gate of her new home, tired. Mujaki was friendly, but really shy. It was annoying. As she was about to shut and lock the gate, she saw Kurama and Solaris running so fast you could see smoke coming off their heels. Behind them was a regular mob of girls, screaming indiscernible things, but from the expressions on the pursued one's faces, they weren't saying anything good. They reached the gate, ran in, and Solaris latched it. The girls clustered around screaming. "Hey, this is my property, so clear off before I call the cops on your arses!" Solaris yelled as they went inside. "Fangirls... why did I not receive this memo?" Solaris asked.

"I tried to tell you, but you were too busy stuffing your face." Kurama panted, catching his breath from the run.

"Oh."

"SOLARIS HIDE YOUR DAMNED VALUABLES FROM NOW ON!" Hiei shouted. "I had to clobber a damned carpet installer to keep that box and ring of yours safe."

"Hiei-Sama, I need some help here." Foxglove whined at the back door. She wanted to go outside to do her homework, and if Hiei could help her, all the better.

"One, drop the 'Sama', it gets you nowhere except on my nerves faster, and two, what makes you think I can help you?" Hiei asked.

"Well, you're so powerful, wise, and all-knowing, I figured you could help me with this." Foxglove said. Hiei sighed and followed her. Solaris sat on the couch, pulling out her homework as well. Somehow she and Kurama had all the same classes, so he could help her out easily. Suddenly she got up, ran to her room, and returned wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, her foxtail and ears back.

"Dang, I feel so weird in my human form." she said. After working for a while, she asked Kurama for some help. "I can't solve this problem," she said. Kurama came over to the other side of the table; he had finished his math and was almost done with history now. Hiei and Foxglove wandered in, she had finished her work and what little bit she needed help with, Hiei had done easily. (A/N: Amazing, considering he never went to ningen school...) First thing they saw upon entering the living room was Kurama sitting by Solaris, so close her head was touching his shoulder.

"How cyuuuute..." Foxglove grinned. Solaris looked up, pulled a crowbar out of nowhere and beat Foxglove over the head.

"He's just helping me out, dammit!" Solaris said, then blushed. "Oops." Then she went back to her work. "Oh, so _that's _how I solve this problem. Thanks."

"Anytime." Kurama said as he moved back around to the other side of the table. She had finished her history first, and math was her last thing. Pretty soon she stuffed all of her things into her black messenger bag and headed to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Hey, Kurama, do you want to stay for dinner? Solaris is a really good cook." Foxglove said, watching him finish the last answer on his history.

"I suppose if I called my mother, I could." he said. Foxglove pointed to the phone. A short while later, all four teens were laughing over dinner at Foxglove's cooking disasters.

"And then there was the time that she thought the sake Joshi had given me was turkey marinade..." Solaris said between laughs, "...Boy, did I have a hangover the next day."

"Joshi swore up and down that she had come to his tent, begging him to..." Foxglove began before Solaris crammed a roll into her muse's mouth, cutting off the lewd thing that was about to emerge from her lips.

"At any rate, it was a lie. Foxglove only ate one piece of turkey, and she said I was asleep all night." Solaris said.

"This is really good. How'd you learn?" Hiei asked.

"Well, when you have Miss Can't-boil-water-without-burning-it here, you learn really fast." Solaris laughed.

_-She looks so happy...-_ Kurama thought.

_Bet I can make her happier... _Youko replied.

_-No. I'm not letting you destroy this girl's innocence like you did so many others. -_ Kurama said, then ignored his darker half. Solaris got up later to clear the dishes, and the phone rang. Kurama got it. "Moshi Moshi?" he asked.

"Shuichi, there's a slight problem with the water and lights at home. We've called someone to fix it, but it won't be fixed for a while. Why don't you stay at your friend's for a while?" his mom said.

"I'd have to ask her if it was okay." he said. Shiori asked to talk to her. As soon as she entered the room, Kurama explained to Solaris what was wrong, and Solaris took the phone. A few understanding responses later, she handed him the phone back.

"It's all right with Solaris-San. Have a good time." Shiori said and hung up. Solaris quickly went human (strangely enough, her jeans had no hole for her tail when she was human!), grabbed a sweater, and unlocked her door.

"Come on, slow poke, if you're staying here until the problem's fixed, better get you some clothes." she grinned at Kurama. As they walked to the bus stop, Kurama turned to her, wondering if she had ever had a boyfriend before. (Hey, preoccupied thoughts are often random.) When she turned to him, he jumped a bit. "Did she tell you the problem is that the power is flickering and the water won't come on?" Solaris asked.

"No. She told you?"

"Yeah, just in case you wondered. Here's the stop, and the bus too." Solaris said just as the bus pulled up. In what seemed like no time, they were on the next bus to Solaris's, Kurama holding a small suitcase. "Your mom is really nice, Kurama." she said.

"Shuichi! What're you doing here?" a boy in a Meiou uniform smiled.

"Mitsuo? What--?" Kurama began.

"Cram school. So you're hanging out with the new girl? Sweet." Mitsuo smiled. He and Shuichi weren't exactly friends, they only had biology together, but they had been lab partners from time to time

"So your name is Mitsuo? I'm Solaris, nice to meet you," she said, introducing herself smilingly.

"Same." Mitsuo laughed. She was adorable, maybe that was why his sister, another Shuichi fangirl, hated her so much.

"Well, this is my stop." Solaris grinned. As Kurama went to follow her, Mitsuo walked out behind them.

"I can walk the rest of the way, I need the air." Mitsuo declared at her surprised look. As they arrived at her house, Mitsuo halted Kurama momentarily. "Hey, Shuichi. She's a catch. Really cute, and one of the nicest people I've ever met. Don't let her escape." Mitsuo smiled, then walked on. That girl was perfect for a nice guy like Shuichi. They looked perfect together, and were already good friends. This was one of those things that really could turn into something.

Later, all four sat around the living room table, chatting until Solaris yawned. "I'm headed for bed. Oyasumi Nasai." she said as she treaded up the stairs. After a while, everyone headed off to their rooms. Kurama, however, gently tapped on Solaris's. She was between two guestrooms (one being his), but the rooms were so big it was like she was isolated. Hiei's room was just down the hall from his. "Come in," she said. He entered to see her put the lid on the music box, which ended the lovely, but hauntingly mysterious melody. "Oh, Kurama." she said. "Sorry. I just like the song. What is it?" she smiled. He quietly closed the door.

"Solaris, remember the day Youko took you to dinner? Well, just before you had to leave... I wanted to apologize." he said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We just had dinner, he didn't do anything." Solaris said. Kurama blinked; had she forgotten?

"Oh. Must have been my imagination. Gomen Nasai! Night." he laughed as he left, closing the door behind him. Hiei met him in the hall.

"She did forget. The fear at the time of her capture scared it right out of her mind." Hiei said.

"What're you doing out this late?" Kurama asked.

"Only two rooms downstairs have bathrooms. Then there's three others, one downstairs, one on this floor, and one in the basement." Hiei replied.

"Late night prowling?" Kurama asked.

"You could say that." Hiei replied and left it at that. Later that night, Youko took advantage of his human form's being asleep and took control. Solaris didn't remember his last kiss, eh? Well, he'd fix that! Hopefully.

He stole into her room so quietly, even a dog would have had problems hearing him. All he could see was a bushy tail and the tips of her fox ears poking out from under the blankets. Just barely noting that the balcony door was open, he pulled the blanket down to waist height on her to see her sleeping form. Her face had just a hint of color to it, and her lips were parted slightly. She looked so peaceful and cute in the white and lilac nightshirt. He almost felt guilty for disturbing her rest like this, but he had to or feel like a fool. As he thought this, she turned from her side to her back. He leaned over and kissed her gently, feeling her hands touch the back of his neck. He delicately pulled her into a sitting position, never ceasing his kiss. Suddenly, someone coughed gently.

"I'd let her breathe if I were you, Youko." Hiei said. Youko stopped, laid her back down and stepped away. "She started to dream she was drowning when you kissed her. That was the arm thing." he explained, the glow of the Jagan fading.

"She's strange. I mean, when Shuichi has control, he's 5'11". When it's me, I'm almost seven feet tall. Solaris, however, is constantly 5'3". It's odd." Youko noted.

"Huh. Never noticed that. Well, she's young. Maybe she's still growing." Hiei said. Solaris's dream had been pretty powerful to break into his and wake him up, so he was half-asleep.

"She's over 100, not 16, even though she looks it. She's a third of my age at least, she's done growing." Youko sighed.

"Well, maybe nerves stunted her growth, who cares? And, by the way, she's 148 and one week." Hiei said. "Now get to bed. And if I have to rescue her one more time..." he threatened.

"Okay, okay! Can't I give her a goodnight kiss at least?" he sighed. Hiei nodded his approval and Youko pulled Solaris into another kiss. After a few seconds, Hiei pulled him away by the shirt, whispering.

"That was one helluva passionate goodnight kiss!" he said. As soon as Youko got to his guestroom, he pulled a pencil out of Shuichi's school bag. Taking one of his roses, he dragged a deep gash into the pencil and then followed with two more. It wasn't a conquest thing, it was more of an 'I kissed Solaris this many times' thing. But so no one, especially not Shuichi or Solaris could find it, he hid it in a nightstand drawer. then he went to sleep, letting Shuichi take over. He was still asleep and none the wiser as to what Youko had done.  
------------------------------  
Wow! Longest chapter I've written for this. I'm proud of myself, and yet I'm amazed that I could write things like that. Ja Ne!  
Translations:  
Taidama- Uh, would you believe it's slipped my mind? I'll probably remember at some totally random time.  
Oyasumi Nasai- Good night.


	6. How does she know who Karasu is!

Part 6: How does she know who Karasu is?

Solaris: As if that didn't give away the point of this chapter... Thanks to all reviewers, and sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm having problems with my stupid AP History class, which I still don't get why I got put in there anyway... It never fails. I had Civics in 9th grade with that teacher and had it first thing in the morning, and now I have AP History with the same teacher and it's first thing in the morning too. Anyone else sensing a trend here? Well at least I'm not constantly late anymore. Oh, on with the chapter, and standard disclaimers apply.  
-----------------------------------------  
It was the weekend, and Kurama was walking with Solaris to a restaurant. Foxglove had ordered in Thai for Hiei and herself, so Kurama offered to take Solaris out for lunch. Unfortunately, they missed the bus, and Solaris didn't want to wait, so they walked. Presently they passed a familiar man with jet-black hair. After a few minutes, a creepy voice murmured "Kurama..." The two foxes turned around rapidly.

"Karasu! What the hell are you doing here?" Kurama yelled. Solaris looked at Karasu curiously.

"Where's your mask?" she asked.

"Thought you didn't go to the tournament." Kurama replied.

"Joshi got photos and showed 'em off to everyone in the company." Solaris explained. Karasu coughed a bit, drawing attention back to himself.

"I've learned how to control my powers. Now Kurama..." he smiled flirtatiously. (A/N: This is as close to yaoi as you will see me get. I don't write it, I only read Eerie Queerie 'cause it presents it in a cute and humorous way, and I truly believe that Karasu is gay.) Kurama backed up; Solaris planted her feet solidly on the ground between the two boys.

"No way! He's with me! Today at least." She declared.

"Which would you prefer, a wet-behind-the-ears brat or someone older and... wiser?" Karasu asked. Solaris lost it and began to wail on the poor creepy misfortunate who had incurred her wrath.

"You creepy, gay ass son of a bitch! Stay the hell away from Kurama, dammit!" she said as she beat the heck out of Karasu. Presently the little comic type dust bubble settled, and there was Solaris, calmly straightening the black tank top style dress that ended about five inches above her knee and dusted off her knee length boots. (A/N: One, she's not a Mary Sue, and two, I think I've said it before, but I'm not homophobic. I just don't like Karasu, as will become apparent in this chapter.) "Sorry for my language. But even seeing his picture scared me." she smiled.

"I see London, I see France..." Karasu began from the ground. Solaris blushed and kicked him in the head, effectively ending _that_ rhyme. Then she took Kurama's arm, smiling.

"Shall we go?" Kurama nodded. The outdoor café they went to was a great place, and Solaris's choice to sit by an "exit", or the hedges encircling the café, was a good choice, especially when Karasu walked in. All they had to do was hop over the bushes and they were scot-free. And best of all, they didn't have to pay for the lunch. (Although they did leave a nice tip.) (A/N: DON'T TRY THIS! STEALING LUNCH IS BAD! If you did this, I'd have to smack you with a 2x4 and say 'bad person for following Solaris's demented example! BAD!')

Later that night, after Kurama had gone to his room, Solaris sat up watching the 14 anime. (Adult Swim Japanese style! And no, Kurama's house hadn't been fixed yet, it was a blockwide problem.) Hiei came downstairs to watch it too. He'd never had much of an interest, but it was a way to get away from the muse. Prior commitment to watch anime with Solaris, sure, let's go with that. Hiei got there just in time to see the episode title go offscreen. He discovered that he and Solaris sometimes just _had _to comment on a show.

"Inuyasha, I was so worried!" the schoolgirl onscreen said in a pouty voice.

"So? I wasn't. He's the fricckin' hero, they won't let him die." Solaris muttered. Later the one called 'Inuyasha' cut the baboon-skin disguised demon's shirt off to reveal a spider shaped scar.

"Like hell he'd have a perfectly shaped burn scar. The fire demon knows these things." Hiei said quietly. Solaris nodded. Kurama came downstairs just as Detective Conan (Case Closed) came on.

"Mountain Villa Murder, part one!" the kid said.

"Appropriately chilling." Solaris said, hardly noticing Kurama's presence by her side. When she saw the bandaged, cloaked villain, she shuddered and you could see the whites of her eyes. "Damn... that's scary..." she whispered. When said villain tried to kill the love interest the first time, she buried her face into a pillow and screamed. It sounded like "OH MY GOOOOOOD!", but Hiei couldn't be sure. (A/N: It was Oh My God, if I remember what I screamed right.) When the filmmaker's mangled and decapitated body was found, she pushed her face into the pillow.(A/N: I'm sure you appreciate all these authoress notes as much as you appreciate my graphic description of this scene and the fact that I can sit through this and make some attempt to refrain from screaming random curse words unless I have a pillow over my mouth.) Kurama pulled her into a one-armed hug, eyes never leaving the screen. She was muttering something, so Hiei telepathically asked him what she was saying.

-Frickin' Psychopathic son of a... well, you get the idea. Except she's not mincing terms.- he replied. At one point in time, the hero was trying to think while the love interest was asleep by him. He thought something about not being able to think while she was around. "I have the same problem with Solaris!" Kurama said, then growled. "Youko..."

At the end of the show, Kurama blinked and said, "I have fought demented demons, warded off fangirls, and kept that freak Karasu from killing me, but this has got to be the most disturbing thing I have seen in a long time."

Lupin the Third was on after that, and it was all about the group trying to steal a 200-year-old bottle of wine that ended up tasting like vinegar. "OOH! I want it!" Solaris cried. The two boys looked at her funny. "What? I like sour stuff. I could drink straight lemon juice if I could get away with it."

"Oo-kay... that's something I didn't care to know. And from your story about the sake turkey, I'd say even a sip of that would knock you out." Hiei said.

"Yeah, considering I'm alcohol intolerant. Good night guys!" Solaris yawned and headed upstairs. The boys followed and were asleep soon after. That is, until Solaris bean screaming her head off. Everyone but Foxglove(who could sleep through a train wreck) ran into Solaris's room.

"Solaris, what's wrong?" Kurama asked. Solaris, still shrieking in horror, pointed to her balcony. There stood Karasu.

"Kurama..." he began.

"How the hell did you find out where I was?"

"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama..." Karasu shook his head. "Your spirit energy is so easy to trace."

"Get away from my house! Stay away from Kurama and Hiei, and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Solaris yelled as she jumped from her bed, holding a metal bat. She began to beat Karasu fiercely over the head, but all he did was laugh.

"Weak little girl. That's not going to hurt me," he said. She pulled a crowbar out of nowhere.

"How about this?" she grinned evilly. "Heavy steel, not wussy lightweight aluminum." she grinned as she beat him over the head. Pretty soon Kurama came over to her, grabbed her shoulders, and took the crowbar.

"I think you got him, Solaris." He said as Hiei walked over to the motionless body on the floor, and his Jagan began to glow.

"I know I got him." she said. "What are you doing, Hiei?"

"Erasing all knowledge of your house, you, and Kurama's energy from his mind. So long as you don't see him again, you're safe." Hiei replied. "Now how to get him out of here..."

"I can do that!" Solaris smiled. She picked him up over her head, and threw him sky high. Both boys blinked in shock.

"S-Solaris... How did you DO that?" Hiei asked.

"Dunno. Just did. Don't think I could do it again, though." She shrugged. "Well, night, you two." She yawned as she headed back to bed. The two boys left.

"I suppose she's not afraid even with that balcony open..." Hiei said.

"Hey, this is Tokyo. If she didn't have that fence, I'd be a little afraid." Kurama said. "At least we don't have to worry about Karasu."

"Yeah, if he somehow remembered, she probably threw him to Timbuktu." Hiei said. "Night."  
-------------------------------------  
Solaris: Sorry it took so long to update! No flames on my sucky scheduling, please!


	7. Sanctuary

Part seven: Sanctuary 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Solaris, Foxglove, and Sanctuary.

Solaris: Hey, sorry about the lack of updates lately. My bad entirely. Okay well, not entirely, but a lot of it. By the way, the last couple of chapters are a little random, but they served to finish out the story. This isn't the last, but it's close. Now you'll see the origin of Sanctuary. Read on, please!  
-----------------------  
Solaris was goofing off in her kitchen, fixing croissants for dinner that night. As she worked, her mind cast around for things to think about, but her thoughts always returned to one thing: she hadn't been able to talk to Kurama one-on-one at school all week, ever since the blockwide problem had been fixed. There wasn't anything wrong, it was just that he was the only person at Meiou who she knew well enough to talk to and trust. All week, classes had been dull, and at lunch he was always surrounded. Solaris knew that if she even took one step toward him, fan girls would swarm her and try to beat her up. She didn't want detention or suspension, so she kept her distance.

Finally she let out a sigh. "Stupid fan girls… If I could get just one alone in a back alley at night, I'd show 'em!" she said, pounding a piece of dough out until it was paper-thin. She then rolled it up again, sighing. After putting the croissants in the oven, she stirred the spaghetti she was making, hoping no one disliked pasta. Just as she set the spoon down and drew a breath to call Foxglove to set the table, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. She turned to see who it was and smiled. "Kurama!"

"Hello. Foxglove said you were moping a little because you hadn't been able to talk to me all week." he laughed. "So I came over."

"Just in time for dinner too! Could you set the table, please? I hear Foxglove down in the basement, gloating because she beat Hiei at SA2B." Solaris laughed, a fox ear twitching. (A/N: For those who don't know, SA2B is Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Fun game.) Pretty soon dinner was on the table and all four present were laughing happily. Foxglove was being filled in on the Karasu happenings.

"If this house had a name, it'd be Sanctuary!" Kurama laughed. Hiei stopped laughing for a moment.

"'Sanctuary', eh? Sounds good, actually." Hiei said.

"Yeah, seeing that this is the safest place in Tokyo for us." Foxglove nodded.

"Guys, that was a fluke! I _know_ I couldn't do it again if I tried! Really!" Solaris smiled, a sweatdrop on her face.

"Maybe if you were angry enough, you could. Besides, 'Sanctuary' does sort of describe this place." Kurama grinned.

Later that night, all four were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, playing cards. Poker to be exact.

"I'm out." Foxglove declared. Thus far, Kurama had been on a winning streak, but Hiei was catching up pretty fast. This hand however…

"Royal flush!" Solaris cried in joy. "Yeah!"

"I'm out. And going to bed." Hiei said. Foxglove sat her cards down and followed.

"All or nothing?" Kurama grinned.

"Winner takes all chips?" Solaris asked for clarification.

"Loser sleeps in the same bed as the winner." Kurama said, smiling deviously. Solaris climbed onto the coffee table and tapped Kurama on the head.

"Youko, shut up." she said.

"Thanks." Kurama smiled. "All chips, not Youko's idea."

As it turned out, Kurama won, and as the two climbed the stairs, Kurama turned to Solaris. "Hey, if you need someone to talk to on a day I'm not there, Mitsuo's a good guy. Just no classified stuff." he smiled. Solaris nodded.

"Okay. I wasn't sure. Night." Solaris smiled.  
- - -  
One day during the school week, Kurama and Hiei had a mission. The only reason Solaris knew was because Hiei had left a note. As school entered its last hour for the day, it began to rain. "Lovely…" Solaris sighed, pulling on her outside shoes and readying herself for the mad dash to the bus. Just then, Mitsuo tapped her shoulder.

"Earth to Solaris! You've been in a real daze today. Well, so far as I can see, seeing as how I only have biology and lunch as times I can see you, not counting in the halls." Mitsuo smiled. "Say, where's Shuichi? I haven't seen him all day."

"I don't know. I was wondering that myself." Solaris said.

"He's not the type to skip." Mitsuo mumbled. Solaris grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him a few inches from the floor.

"He's not skipping., I know it!" she exploded without thinking. Then she realized what she was doing and set him down. "Sorry. That pop quiz in algebra set me on edge."

"It's cool. I don't think I did so hot either. Say, I've got a few before cram school starts, want to come over and play Go?" Mitsuo asked.

"Huh. Never pegged you for a Go player. Sorry, can't. I gotta get back to Sanctuary." Solaris said.

"Never pegged you as a cult member!" Mitsuo said in shock. Solaris laughed.

"No, not a cult. It's my house. Shuichi joked that it was like a sanctuary and the name stuck." Solaris smiled. "Maybe Saturday I can play, but today I gotta get home. I'm expecting a call. Ja Ne!" she smiled as she put up her umbrella and ran toward the bus stop. Mitsuo leaned against a post, smiling. 'Expecting a call', his foot. Something was going down and Shuichi was involved. He could tell she really cared about Shuichi. He'd seen Solaris haul fan girls off the floor and move them once or twice, but only when she was furious. Luckily it had never turned to a fight, but you'd think by now the fan girls would be afraid to mess with her.

"Mitsuo! You'll be late for cram school!" a familiar voice called. He saw his sister walking toward the gate of the school, apparently her archery club practice had been called off. Jumping, he took off running. Think about Solaris's weirdness later, cram school now!

Meanwhile at home, Solaris quickly finished her homework. All it had been was some English, and that was a snap. She lay on the couch, bored, and then she got an idea. Solaris ran downstairs to find her muse sitting on the small sofa playing a sonic game on game boy advance, and tapped her on the shoulder. Foxglove saved quickly and looked up at Solaris. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Solaris asked, smiling mischievously. Foxglove set the GBA on the small table beside the sofa and followed. The way Solaris was grinning, this was going to be a blast.  
- - -  
Around 9 that night, Kurama and Hiei pulled themselves through the front gate of Sanctuary. It hadn't been a particularly tough mission, only an exhausting one, and the two were ready for dinner and rest. They came in to find the two fox girls at the door, smiling happily. "Welcome back, guys!" the two chirped joyously.

"Hey," the two smiled. Foxglove hugged Hiei, and let go when he pushed at her shoulder. Solaris didn't have to hug Kurama, he hugged her.

"What's for dinner?" Hiei asked. A demon could get used to three meals a day and a soft bed. And unless he was wrong, it smelled like chicken and rice.

"Chicken and rice. I'll get some for you two." Solaris smiled. As she headed toward the kitchen, she did something that Kurama had never seen her do before: she jumped up to touch the door facing. As she jumped, the sky blue tee shirt she was wearing lifted about half an inch, and Kurama could see a flash of dull red orange. Tired though he was, he ran over, grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around to look her in the eyes. He could read no emotion in the brown, almost black, depths, and it was slightly disturbing. He ignored it however.

"Solaris, what was that?" he asked.

"A jump. I was seeing if I could touch the top of the door facing. And I guess I can," she said, blinking.

"Not _that_. The thing on your back, what was it?" he asked, not letting her shoulders go.

"Oh, _that_. A tattoo." Solaris answered innocently. Kurama shook her shoulders slightly.

"A TATTOO?! Did you go insane? I leave for one day and you lose your mind!" he said, then turned her around and pulled her shirt up about an inch and a half to see a small fox holding a rose in its mouth, just above the waistband of her jeans.

"Kurama, it's not real. I asked Foxglove to draw it with a gel pen. I'm too chicken to get a real one." Solaris explained. "Besides, I was bored." The two stared each other in the eyes, Solaris straightening her shirt.

"Uh, Solaris? Not to be pushy, but could you just get dinner already? I'm getting tired of waiting." Hiei sighed. Solaris snapped out of her daze and got two bowls of chicken and rice.

"Foxglove and I already ate." she explained. Hiei 'hn'-ed and took his food to the kitchen, and Foxglove followed. Solaris sat on the floor across the table from Kurama and stretched.

"If you're tired you can lie down. Don't stay awake on my account." Kurama said.

"If I lie down, I'll fall asleep and I'll miss my shows." Solaris said. "I have the VCR set to record., but I don't know when I'd have time to watch them."

"Solaris, lie down. I can see that you're tired. You stay up until one every night, then wake up at 6:30 to get ready for school, there is no way you can't be tired, now lie down." Kurama insisted. Solaris sighed, but did.

"Mitsuo invited me to play Go with him on Saturday. I'm not very good, I don't know why I said yes." Solaris sighed after a while. "Personally I'm partial to chess or card games."

"You want out of it?" Kurama asked.

"A little. Okay, a lot. His sister isn't terribly fond of me, and she'd have the home team advantage. As if she didn't already. Put me in the Makai and I'd have her dead a hundred different ways in less than a minute." Solaris said. Kurama finished dinner and turned to face her, smiling.

"I don't doubt it. Uhm, Solaris, how long are you going to wear that black necklace?" he asked.

"Until I'm off 'probation'. Why?"

"You don't have to wear it, not even as a reminder." Kurama said. "Hey, in exchange for you taking off that necklace, I'll get you out of playing Go on Saturday."

"Deal!" Solaris nodded and pulled at the connector to remove the necklace.  
- - -  
Saturday came, and Kurama took Solaris to Reikai for a while. That night, she watched the Saturday block for the 14 anime. "Ooh! Cowboy Bebop!" she smiled. Kurama, wondering what charm Cowboy Bebop held, sat to watch too. The episode was Pierrot Le Fou. Hiei scoffed at the rotund assassin's fear of cats. Near the end, when Spike got him in the leg with a dagger, Solaris covered her eyes and ears to drown out his child-like screams of pain. Kurama let her hide her eyes in his shirt, but could do nothing to block the sound. After it was over, they all went to bed (aside from Foxglove, who had fallen asleep long ago). Later that night, Kurama came back downstairs due to some strange noises. It was Solaris, watching the reshowing of that night's Wolf's Rain, and she was crying. "Solaris, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying." Solaris said.

"There's no one here to impress. You can tell me," he sighed.

"But I'm not crying."

"Solaris, I can tell that you are. You don't have to give me an exact reason, just tell me: is it something from the show?" he asked. She nodded and pointed at the screen. Chessa and Kiba had been separated again. Kurama nodded, then picked up the remote and switched off the television. "I think that's enough anime for one night. Come on, bed time." Kurama smiled. Solaris just stared at him strangely.

"You sound like you're talking to a small child." Solaris said, one ear half-flattened and tail twitching. "Last time I checked, I was 148 with the body of a 16 year old, not 5."

"I wouldn't confuse you with a 5 year old." Kurama said, then growled. "Youko… Sorry." he apologized. Solaris laughed. "Say, what was with how you acted during Cowboy Bebop?"

"I can't stand seeing grown men act like children. It sort of scares me to be truthful. I've always been like that." Solaris admitted, blushing. "Well, goodnight."

"Good night, Solaris." Kurama smiled.  
----------------------  
Solaris: And thus ends random chappie one. Read and review, please!


	8. Owari

Day and Night in One: Solaris Moon's origins 

Part Eight: A Strange Day

* * *

Solaris: Here's the last incredibly random chapter, and the last chapter of the origins. Enjoy! Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Solaris woke up about five minutes after 9 the next morning. She quickly dressed in a mid-thigh length dusty rose-colored pinafore over a cream-colored long-sleeved blouse. For fun, she tied a creamy ribbon with a bell on it around her neck. Slipping on her house shoes, she smiled and went downstairs. 

Kurama was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. "That'd be Solaris," he said as he heard the bell. Hiei emerged from the refrigerator just as the bubbly foxgirl entered the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning all!" she smiled, then looked over Hiei's shoulder into the container in his hand. "You know, Hiei, what you're eating hasn't been classified by science yet."

"Yeah, well, what your muse is cooking hasn't been classified by science yet either." Hiei said as he started to chow down. Solaris looked over Foxglove's shoulder and grimaced in disgust.

"I see what you mean." she said as she dug out the remnants of the chicken and rice from the previous night.

Later that day, the doorbell rang while Solaris was in the basement. "Could someone get that, please?" she yelled. Kurama set down the newspaper he was reading (hey, Solaris had said she didn't need help, Hiei had gone off somewhere, and Foxglove was sick in her room due to the concoction she had made for breakfast. He had nothing better to do.) and answered the door.

"Is this the Moon residence?" a delivery guy asked.

"Last time I checked, it was. Can I help you?" Kurama asked.

"We're here to deliver a Dance Dance Revolution Extreme machine to a Miss Solaris Moon."

"Wha! Solaris! You ordered a DDR machine!" Kurama yelled in shock.

"Oh, it's here? Bring it around back, guys!" she called from downstairs.

"You heard the lady, move it!" the delivery guy yelled to his team, who did indeed move it. Kurama shut the front door calmly, then ran downstairs to see Solaris opening the door leading to an elevator installed for large downstairs deliveries.

"Solaris, how did you order a DDR machine! Those things are expensive! And I thought you were done decorating!" Kurama hissed.

"Oh, I ordered it the day after I got here. It takes a while for those things to get here though. After all, it was one of those 'wait four to six weeks for delivery' things." She smiled.

"I'll bet Koenma's having a fit over the expenses." Kurama sighed just as the delivery guys wheeled the pad and screen out of the elevator.

"Over there, guys," she grinned. Pretty soon the machine was hooked up and the delivery guys were gone. "All the songs are unlocked already, and if I want to turn it off, I unplug it." she grinned. "Wanna play?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, to make sure it's working for one, and to keep from being bored for another," she smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of her face to reveal her human ear. (A/N: Oh, like she's going to stay fox for a delivery by ningen delivery guys? Puh-Leeze.) Kurama sighed.

"I suppose." She plugged it in and pulled the ribbon and bell from her neck. The two played a few rounds, both being surprisingly good. After a while, the two sat down on the dance pad, Solaris getting up just long enough to unplug the machine. Both teens were laughing. A few minutes later, Solaris went upstairs to make lunch. No sooner had it finished cooking than Hiei returned.

"I wouldn't call the muse if I were you. She's asleep." Hiei warned.

"Oh, I've told her not to cook until she learns first! What was she trying to cook, anyway?" Solaris sighed just as Kurama entered the kitchen.

"I don't know, only that it involved chicken, fish, and pancake mix." Hiei sighed in return. All three sighed and sweatdropped.

"You'd think she'd know better." Kurama sighed. The other two nodded.

After lunch, Solaris grabbed her purse and a pair of chocolate brown shoes that almost matched her outfit. "I'm going to get a new sign made for my gate, anyone want to come with?" she asked. Kurama jumped up.

"I'll watch the muse." Hiei said. Solaris and Kurama left the house, Solaris smiling.

"You know, I wish I could walk around in my normal form. It's why I got a nice house with so much land and an attached fence: so I could run around and not scare some little kid." she said a bit wistfully, yet still smiling.

"So what's the sign going to say?" Kurama asked.

"Take a guess."

"Sanctuary, right?"

"Bingo." she grinned. Pretty soon they had arrived at a signmaker's shop and placed the order. They had about an hour to wander around, so they went to the park. It was a lovely day in late spring, and you could already find snow cone vendors. The two wandered around and ate snow cones by the lake, and an hour passed in no time. Solaris had her bronze sign and tools to attach it to her fence. As soon as they got back, she put it up. "There!" she grinned. It looked good.

That night, over dinner, Kurama broke some inevitable news. "Well, Okasan's begun to want me home, and from the looks of it, you're all settled in here, so… I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well, tonight's the last night I'll be spending here for a while. If it's all right, I'll come for dinner or after school sometimes, but I can't keep staying without telling Okasan." he said. Solaris nodded, while Foxglove looked confused.

"Okasan never minded if we stayed gone for days on end." Foxglove blinked.

"The heck she didn't! I've probably still got marks on my neck where she picked me up and shook me as a pup!" Solaris said, scowling.

"I never had an Okasan, so I was lucky in that aspect." Hiei said sagely.

"Well, let's move on to happier topics." Kurama smiled, recalling Hiei's parental situation. So they did.

The next morning, three of the four people in that house left. The two in Meiou High uniforms stood at the bus stop while the redhead wearing a headband and a longish skirt walked on. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day, and as Hiei slept peacefully, Solaris, Foxglove and Kurama all thought that it was another typical day.

OWARI

* * *

Solaris: And thus ends the origins. Watch for the next fic: 

PROMO: _Konnichiwa, Akachan!_

_Sometimes, names can have different effects, some good, some bad. Then there are times that the effect of a name can't be told. When a baby is left on Solaris's doorstep for a week, what will happen?_


End file.
